Hanashi
by Ina-chan
Summary: Once upon a time there was a bored storyteller...
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

July 3, 2003  
  
[Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.]  
  
Once upon a time, there was a storyteller. She was said to be a good storyteller. A little weird, a little strange. but she has weaved a tale or two that one can consider decent. She was satisfied with her hobby, pretending to play god. manipulating the minds and actions of fictional characters in the fictional world she has created.  
  
But one day, the storyteller became excessively bored. She stumbled upon a strange tale about a duck pretending to be a princess trying to save a prince who lost pieces of his heart inside a town where stories are created and stories are interconnect with other stories. and other stories. and other stories.  
  
It was a messed up piece of genius. The storyteller was intrigued. inspired.  
  
So she faced her computer to transform into god. her commanding words flowed from the ends of her fingertips. as the minds and actions of the fictional characters in her fictional world began to dance in the strange melody of a song called.  
  
"Story."  
  
Inasanity Productions has proudly presented:  
  
"Hanashi"  
  
Prologue: Once upon a time.  
By Ina-chan  
  
To be continued. 


	2. A Plain, Simple and Kind Girl

July 5, 2003  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. or the basic idea of Princess Tutu. But everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.]  
  
/Once upon a time, there lived a girl. Both her parents died, leaving her alone in the world. She was plain, simple and very kind. But because she was plain, no one ever took a second glance at her. because she was simple, no one ever took her intellect seriously. and because she was kind, people always took advantage of her benevolence. Nonetheless, she still looks at life with an optimistic smile. A single belief keeps her strong: 'Good things always happen to good people, so never give up!' But is that really a manifestation of strength? Or is it just turning a blind eye and running away from the ugliness of the world?/  
  
Hanashi Chapter One: A Plain, Simple, and Kind Girl By Ina-chan  
  
"Huaaaa." The girl sighed in awe as the sunrise painted a beautiful tapestry of orange and gold in the great horizon. She lifted her chin to allow the cool morning breeze to play with the loose stands of chestnut from her neat braid. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her lips, "GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING!!!!"  
  
And indeed it was a beautiful wonderful fantastic morning. Why won't it be? After all, every single day of the sixteen years that Honda Tooru has been alive has been beautiful, wonderful, and fantastic. Call it bravery. or one-track mindedness. But despite of all the misfortunes this plain and simple girl experienced within her short sixteen years, not once had she allowed sorrow or despair overwhelm to her.  
  
She didn't feel dejected at her father dying before she was even old enough to remember him.  
  
'Okaasan said that he's in a better place now, and that's most important.'  
  
She didn't feel resentment with growing up being the neighborhood bullies' favourite target.  
  
'They must have worse problems than me, besides, not for them, I wouldn't have met my two dearest friends in the world!'  
  
She didn't feel crushed with fact that her mother died less than a year ago, leaving her all alone in the world.  
  
'Though mother isn't with me physically, I know she's always watching over me. And I'm not alone. I have Hana-chan and Uo-chan and Ojiisan and Obasan. so no one is ever truly alone.'  
  
She didn't feel discouraged with the fact that her Grandfather was becoming too senile to take care of her and her aunt's family doesn't like her.  
  
'It makes me happy every time I hear Ojiisan say my mother's name. It almost seems like she's still alive. And Obasan was already kind enough to take me in, if I ask for anything more I'll be punished.'  
  
Or get offended that people thought she was stupid because she easily believed any person's sad story and was willing to help and do all she can no matter the consequences.  
  
'These people are worse off than me. I was luck to have had Okaasan and Hana-chan and Uo-chan to help me through my troubles. They don't have anyone at all!'  
  
Or bitter with the fact that those same unselfish acts had caused her to loose her part-time job. twice. and put her on probation. on the same job. again.  
  
'It was my fault that happened, anyway. And I really can't help it. As Obasan and my cousins always told me. because I was born slow. Besides, Obasan always hires me back. I'll simply have to do my best next time!'  
  
Or indignant with the fact that in all her troubles, no one has successfully come forward to her rescue.  
  
"Ieeee. that's not true!" The girl protested aloud as she put her hands on her hips, an uncharacteristic defiant frown slightly marring her delicate forehead  
  
Of course, I'm sure your friends will come and help you with the best of their abilities.  
  
"Well, it's true that Hana-chan and Uo-chan would do anything to help me. but I don't really have the heart to ask help from them since they have problems of their own. It would simply make me feel bad if I cause them unnecessary burdens."  
  
If that's the case, then who would help you?  
  
"When I was a little girl, I got lost in the woods and prince rescued me!" The girl explained proudly  
  
A prince? A real prince?  
  
"Well. I don't know if he was a real prince," The girl chewed her lower lip uncertainly before making a proud beaming smile, "But to me he was as good as real!"  
  
So what is his name?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Where does he live?  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
What does he look like?  
  
"I don't remember?"  
  
Anou. are you sure it wasn't just a dream?  
  
"He was real!" The girl was frowning again, her voiced heavily weighed with great conviction, "It was so dark and every path I took only seemed as if I was going around in circles. I was lost and scared and I thought I would never get out of the woods. Just as was about to give up and cry, I heard a tinkling noise."  
  
A tinkling noise?  
  
"A tinkling noise. I looked up and I saw him standing in the near distance. We stood there for a few moments, watching each other for a few minutes. Then finally I stood up to go toward him."  
  
And then? Did he take you in his arms and kiss away your tears? Did he take you by the hand and carry you off in a white horse? Did he do any of those things that princes were supposed to do?  
  
"Kiss? White horse? Things that princes were supposed to do? Ne, you're very strange!"  
  
I'm strange? Normal characters usually don't argue with the narrator.  
  
"Well. nothing like that happened."  
  
Then, what did he do?  
  
"He ran away."  
  
Ha?  
  
"He ran away and I chased him. I don't know how long I ran, or how many times I fell. But before I knew it, we were out of the woods. And as we stood there, trying to catch our breaths, I suddenly found myself in the path leading to my house. I was so happy that I jumped up and hugged him. but for some strange reason. he mysteriously disappeared."  
  
Somehow that story sounds too much like a made-up fairy tale. It's too hard to believe.  
  
"But it's true! It really did happen! It happened right on those very woods," She pointed to the greenery just ahead, where the morning sunbeams were mischievously peeking through the clusters of leaves that swayed in the cool summer breeze. The girl pulled out a silver chain from around her neck to lovingly show a tiny shiny pearl-like object on the silver string, "He was gone, but he left this as a memento of that moment. It's one of my most precious treasures."  
  
Her treasure tinkled in the breeze. It's clear silvery sound echoed from a tiny silver bell. It wasn't a special bell, mind you. It was a tiny little thing that one can buy from any craft store... the kind of bell that you put through a ribbon and tie around the neck of a favourite stuffed animal. or a small pet.  
  
Not a very prince-like memento. Not a very prince-like memento at all.  
  
"Someday, I hope to meet him again, so I can thank him properly."  
  
You mean you never tried to find him?  
  
The girl bowed her head, looking a little ashamed, "The only place I know to find him is here in the woods. It's too scary to go in there to look for him. So I usually walk by here by the edge to peek if he happened to be passing by."  
  
Haaaaa.. Well, of course. the woods were not a place for a young girl to be in. There were poisonous plants and wild animals and perverts.  
  
"And ghosts," The girl interrupted with a shudder  
  
Ghosts?  
  
"Ghosts," The girl said again, "People have heard strange sounds. seen strange lights. and a figure in white, crying and wandering through the woods, appearing out of nowhere, at night."  
  
My, my, my. what interesting woods. First princes who disappear, then apparitions coming out of thin air. Were you sure that what his highness was really not a ghost?  
  
"Hai! I know the difference between my prince and a ghost. My prince was a kind person who rescued me. A ghost is a scary and mysterious spirit that wanders aimlessly in the places it haunts," The girl replied confidently looking very pleased with herself  
  
...  
  
"Ghosts are creatures," she continued on with great authority, as she pointed once again towards the direction of the woods, "like that thing over there."  
  
As if on cue, a mysterious figure in white weaved between the trees walking towards her, slowly nearing the edge of the woods from where she stood.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!! A GHOST!!!" The girl cried out in surprise, the strange vision, finally registering in her head. She started to run, but her shaking knees gave way before she could move. Before she knew it, she found herself on the ground. Her surprise and fear had drained away all her strength.  
  
Ten steps. nine steps. closer and closer the creature walked.  
  
She clasped her hands together, tears flowing generously down her eyes, as she fearfully watched the figure's slow movements toward her, "Okaasan~~~~! Please save me from the ghost!"  
  
Seven steps. six steps. It simply continued with it's measured procession, not showing any signs of even being aware of the girl huddled timidly on the grass.  
  
Despite her fear, she lifted her eyes to see the creature almost in front of her, and found herself staring speechless in awe. The light from the early morning sun bathed the creature with an ethereal glow. So that even from that distance, the figure's porcelain skin and fine silvery-gray mane almost seemed translucent in the radiant light. Thick dark lashes were a lovely contrast against the light sad gray orbs it framed.  
  
One step. and it was right in front of her. It was so near that if she was to reach out her hand, she would be able to touch it to figure out if it really was a ghost. that is, had her mind-state not been trapped between feelings of fear and wonder. If one was to see it for the first time, one would even think that the creature would be a wood nymph. or an angel. or even a.  
  
".prince.?" The girl mumbled almost inaudibly  
  
But the mysterious figure before her gave no answer to her one-word question. Neither did the soft whispering breeze that continued to play with the loose strands of her hair as the sun went on to paint the sky in a different hue as it continued its ascent.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Tragic Prince

July 24, 2003

[Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available both in Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org]

*****    

                One step… and it was right in front of her. It was so near that if she was to reach out her hand, she would be able to touch it to figure out if it really was a ghost… that is, had her mind-state not been trapped between feelings of fear and wonder. If one was to see it for the first time, one would even think that the creature would be a wood nymph… or an angel… or even a…

"…prince…?" The girl mumbled almost inaudibly

But the mysterious figure before her gave no answer to her one-word question. Instead, he took another step and walked passed her, unnoticing her, as if he devoting his entire attention in moving towards the edge of the woods. He was so focused on reaching wherever his destination was that he completely paid no attention to everything else around him…

…the beauty of the woods in the morning…

…Honda Tooru seated on the ground watching him in admiration…

…the low hanging branch on his path…

As if watching a 30-second-stop-animation sequence, the girl could only watch speechlessly as the mysterious figure walked into the tree, reeled backwards despite the low impact, tripped on its own feet from the motion, and clumsily fell on the ground… its eyes whirling comically. 

Not very coordinated for a prince… or even a ghost… is he?

"HAAAAAAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED?!!?! EMERGENCY!!!! EMERGENCY!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?!" Tooru cried out in horror, arms flapping wildly in the air. She crawled closer and surveyed the fallen body before her.  Upon closer inspection, the loose white outfit it wore looked more like oversized bedclothes rather than a scary ghost's robes. Its silvery gray hair framed its pale face, making its owner's sleeping figure look like as if it were a delicate porcelain doll. No matter how you look at it, the stranger was really beautiful, you can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl. 

"Ara? What if  prince was really a princess?" The girl blinked at the thought, she bapped her forehead lightly, silently laughing to herself , "Haaaa! If that's the case, then no wonder I couldn't find him after all this time!" 

"AAAAAAAH! This is not the time for this!" The girl snapped back to the present as she looked over the prone figure in front of her. She wrung her hands together nervously, and called out in a soft voice, "Anou… etou… excuse me… are you dead?"

Panic shot right though the girl at that realization, as she immediately grabbed and shook the unconscious person's right arm, "Ara! Don't die! If you die, you really will become a ghost!!!" 

The figure didn't respond, but her shaking caused a small silver tag bracelet around the figure's hand to glint for attention under the morning light. The girl's eyes widened upon recognizing what it was. 

"Ah! A medic alert bracelet! This is serious!"  She put two fingers on each temple, deep in thought, "Ah! What did sensei said about people with these? They could be diabetic and be going into shock… Or epileptic and having a seizure… or have a heart condition and having a heart attack… AAAAAH! Which one was it?"

Anou… won't it help if you took a look at the bracelet first?

"Ah! That's a good idea narrator-san!" The girl agreed cheerfully as she took the unconscious figure's arm and inspected the bracelet on his wrist, "Etou…. Souma Yuki… If found, please call  XXX-XXXX or return to XXX XXXXXXXXX…"

Standard disclaimer #2: All telephone numbers and addresses have been censored upon request. 

The girl sweat-dropped and made a nervous laugh, "What is this? Is he like a lost dog?"

"Not quite, but close enough," A new voice suddenly spoke from behind her

The girl looked up, her eyes in surprised beady little dots… and saw an upside-down view of a man's looking down at her. "Haaa?"

"Harooo!" The man, clad in a yukata, said smiling and waving down at her, "What's a girl like you doing here? A school girl to boot!"

My, my, my, what interesting woods! It really does have everything… disappearing princes (or princesses), ghosts, poisonous plants, wild animals and…

"…a pervert?"

******

            _/Once upon a time, there lived a prince. He was a child of beauty who possessed a gentle heart and a tongue of gold. The people adored him, loved him and spoke nothing but their deep affection for him. But a jealous god also loved the prince. The jealous god did not want the prince to return the people's affections.  Thus, god imprisoned the prince in an ivory tower. So that the prince can adore, love, and say his words of deep affection for god and god alone.  Resulting a divine tragedy… for jealousy tarnishes beauty, and a cage hardens the gentlest of hearts. With his final act of defiance, the prince swallowed a shard of glass to cut off his own tongue… his golden words, never to be heard by anyone again./_

Hanashi

Chapter Two: The Tragic Prince

By Ina-chan

                "Thank you for your help in finding my poor cousin," Souma Shigure said gratefully over a cup of steaming tea by the open engawa, "Aaaah! Nothing like a nice cup of tea on a summer morning, isn't it."

                "Yes, it is," Tooru agreed before turning to a more serious tone, "Anou… but I really didn't do anything, I just happened to be there when he passed by," Tooru protested beside him as she shot a glance on the still unconscious figure splayed on the tatami mat behind them, a bag of ice resting over his forehead,  "Is he really going to be okay?"

                "Don't worry about him," Shigure replied reassuringly, "Its still too early in the morning. Yuki-kun doesn't do well on mornings. Ever since he was a child, he always had the tendency to walk in his sleep. We even had to come up with different kinds of booby traps to make sure we know if he's wandering off."

                "Booby traps?" The girl echoed, her eyes widening 

                Shigure nodded, almost solemnly, "But, as you can tell, coordination isn't really Yuki-kun's strongest suit when he's in that state. We also tried tying him to bed, but that mouse can figure a way out of any trap even in his sleep."

                "Mouse?" Tooru echoed again, with a puzzled frown

                "Ah-ha-ha-hah," Shigure suddenly laughed nervously, "By the way, Tooru-kun… you're still in high school right?"

                "Hai! I'm a freshman in Kaibara Highschool," Tooru replied 

                "Kaibara? Hnnn?" Shigure raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Isn't that a coincidence, Yuki-kun is transferring to Kaibara in time for the summer classes."

                The girl brightened at the older man's words, "Huaaaaaa! That's great! But… why is Yuki-kun transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year?"

                "Hnnnn… it's actually a complicated situation," Shigure hummed, "Yuki-kun has been isolated from the outside world most of his life. He's been sickly as a child… and various things happened afterward. It was a lot of work, but we finally managed to convince our Family Head to let Yuki-kun out of the Main House…" 

                Tooru blinked, not quite understanding what the older man said, "Convince to let Yuki-kun out?"

Shigure sweat-dropped, "Well… let's just say that he hasn't really had a chance to interact with people outside of a few members of our family… and his behaviour lately had started become too weird to ignore."

[_Insert flash image of Yuki… barking angrily at the television._]

"On top of that," Shigure sighed, "Yuki-kun hasn't spoken aloud a single word since he was seven years old."

                "Eh?" Tooru wondered aloud, ""If that's the case, then how did Yuki-kun manage to go to school?"

                "Ah,  well… Yuki-kun hasn't been in school since that one time around two years ago. Prior to and after that, he had been receiving home schooling through most of his life," Shigure replied, "He may not look like it, but Yuki-kun is actually very smart. He has the amazing talent to master almost anything… That is if you actually keep his attention long enough. Mayu-chan considers him a genius," The man let out a strained and amused laugh, "Then again, she has a penchant for lost causes."

                "Mayu-chan?"

                "Ah, Yuki-kun's current tutor. She was an old friend of mine, she teaches at your school, by the way," Shigure explained, "She was the one who helped with getting Yuki-kun transferred."

                "Mayu-chan…" Tooru continued, deep in thought

                This is getting annoying! This story is getting nowhere with all this feet dragging… so many hints on where to go, but our heroine is clueless to choose which direction to move towards to. Haaa… the narrator's guidance is never done.  Nee, Tooru-chan, don't you think it's kind of strange?

                "What's kind of strange?" Tooru replied aloud

                "Strange?" Shigure echoed as he turned to the girl, an unreadable expression on his face

                Don't you find it strange that a total stranger would unabashedly tell you all these personal things out of the blue?

                "Hmmm… that is a bit strange…" Tooru finally mumbled in agreement

                "Anou…" The older man began hesitantly, "Who exactly are you talking to?"

                "Just Narrator-san," The girl replied casually as she pointed to a random direction above her head, "We were just wondering out loud at how strange you are, Shigure-san."

                "Ha? You're talking to who?" Shigure blinked as he shook his head in confusion, "And you say I'm strange?"

                Well, normal people don't usually give out personal information about family members to strangers.

                "That's right Shigure-san," Tooru agreed thoughtfully, "Though my mother did tell me not to be suspicious of other people, telling strangers personal things about Yuki-san is not very nice. Yuki-san probably won't appreciate you doing that."

                "Yuki-kun wouldn't mind, even if he cared," Shigure replied confidently, "But you're right. I didn't expect you to be such an excellent judge of character. I do have something else in mind in telling you all this. But it's all for Yuki-kun's sake."

                "For Yuki-kun's sake?" The girl echoed again

                This is suspicious.

                "For Yuki-kun's sake," The man stated solemnly, "You are the first stranger that Yuki-kun met since the last time he attended school. You see, Yuki-kun is not a very social person. His first instinct is to run away from people he's not familiar with. When I saw you with him, I figured that he must really like you. He didn't run away like he usually does."

                But if you think about it, unconscious people normally don't run away… 

                "And when I heard that you are going to the same school as Yuki-kun, I just thought that it must have been a fate. It's too much of a coincidence."

                Ah, that line… now, it's really becoming very suspicious. 

                "So I was hoping…"

                Hoping?

                "Hoping?" Tooru repeated slowly

                "…if it's possible for you to help Yuki-kun around school. It will be a lot of help if he had someone to show him around and keep him out of trouble," Shigure continued pleasantly, "To tell you the truth, we're really concerned because this is actually Yuki-kun's last chance to prove himself that he can handle something like this…"

                "Prove himself? Did something bad happen to him in his last school?" Tooru asked in concern

                Beads of sweat appeared on the older man's forehead as he looked away from the girl uncertainly, "Ah, well… Let's just say that… Yuki-kun doesn't take kindly to adversity… from strangers…"

                [_Unsteady home movie image of 14-year-old Yuki standing in front of his old junior high school, looking at the camera expressionlessly. Quick flash and close up camera pan to his lips silently mouthing the word "boom"… quick flash again to earlier image, as a small ball of fire caused one of the second story windows to explode..._]

                Haaaa? Is it really safe to release a person like that in society?

                "Hmmmm… Mother always said to always give people a second chance," Tooru mumbled thoughtfully before putting on a determined expression, "YOSH! Alright Shigure-san! You can count on me! I'll help Yuki-kun in anyway I could!"

                "Wonderful!" Shigure exclaimed happily, "It's great to know that Yuki-kun will have at least one friend in a new school! I'll leave it all up to you Tooru-kun! You're welcome to come over here to play at any time. I hope you'll help Yuki-kun make lots of new friends."

                Uh-oh… somehow this conversation seems to be, once again, taking a suspicious turn…

                "Un!" Tooru replied excitedly, "I'm sure Hana-chan and Uo-chan will be more than happy to be friends with Yuki-kun as well!"

                "Uwaaaa? Are Hana-chan and Uo-chan Tooru-kun's friends?"

                A very suspicious turn…

                "Un! They're my most beloved and dearest friends! They're really very kind people!"

                "Are they pretty?"

                Tsk! Tsk! Suspicious… suspicious…  
  


                "Un! They're both very beautiful!"

                "Then Hana-chan and Uo-chan can come over here to play at any time as well!"

                "SUGOI! Shigure-san is very kind."

                I rest my case.

                But our heroine, God save her kind and oblivious soul, was too overwhelmed with happiness over the responsibility put upon her. Causing her to completely forget that there's also the fact that today was just the start of summer vacation. There was a lot of time for more strange things to occur before the insanity of school even begins…

                Things that were even stranger than the sleepwalking prince who doesn't talk… 

…or his overly-outspoken perverted cousin…

                Things like… 

…exploding walls.

                "EEEEEEH!?!?!?!" Tooru cried out in surprise in the cloud of dust, instantly going into super shocked mode as pieces of debris barely missed her

                The dust settled and through the big hole on the now demolished wall, stood a solemn figure of a fiery-haired youth, still in his battle stance. He lifted his head, showing his spirited crimson eyes, an arrogant smirk lining his lips.

                "Anou…" Tooru began uncertainly

                "Haaaa~~~ Kyou-kun…" Shigure sighed in defeat, "Why can't you use the door like normal people? It's a big pain in the butt repairing all the damage you cause in this house you know?"

                "Etou…" Tooru continued              

                "SHUT UP!" Kyou glared at the older man, "I'm not here for you! Where's that damned rat! Let's finish this fight once and for all!"

                "Bu-but Yuki-kun is still unconscious!" The girl protested as she pointed to the empty futon spread on the floor, "Ha?"

                "Hmph," A new voice mumbled from beside her

                Tooru instantly jumped up in surprise as she noticed the other boy sitting between herself and Shigure, non-chalantly drinking a cup of tea.

                "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyou yelled angrily as he rushed closer to his opponent, "GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIGHT ME!!!"

                Yuki let out an annoyed sigh, and before any one can blink an eye, reached out and quickly pushed Tooru with the palm of his hand. The girl let out a yelp and stumbled forward, loosing her balance and falling unto a very surprised Kyou.

                A loud poof…

                A puff of smoke…

                Another yelp of surprise…

                And a loud groan of disbelief later…

                Honda Tooru suddenly found herself on the floor, clutching a very shocked orange cat.

                "You really want to sabotage this plan and make things difficult for yourself, don't you?" Shigure groaned again as he gave the grey-haired youth a silent glare

                Yuki simply raised his cup to his lips and quietly sipped his tea.

[_End of Chapter 2: The Tragic Prince_]

Comments, criticisms, bricks to ina_chan@yahoo.com


End file.
